lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tess Greymane
Tess Greymane is the daughter of Genn Greymane which makes her a member of House Greymane. The youngest of the children of Genn and Mia Greymane, the age difference between her and her brother Liam meant the two had an almost parent daughter relationship as apossed to the normal brother sister relationship. Tess Greymane is a beautifull women, and this beauty has made her the suiter of many eliegable bachellors throughout the western half of the KIngdom. She has always been reluctant to persue these men as she sees her disease as a curse that anyone would be too horified to stay for. Tess Greymane was born the second of Genn Greymane's two children and would be born many years after the birth of her brother and her father was also old at the time of her birth. Following her ceremony of the Wolf, Tess was pushed by her family to find a suiter for herself so that she could have children and further grow the House. This became difficult for Tess since she felt like she was lying to everyone she met because she couldn't tell them about her condition. Ryan would return to Hillsbrad on his seventeeth birthday where he would rejoin his family, but also would becomec close to Tess Greymane of whom he found extremely intriguing and as the first boy to ever treat her with true kindness she also came to be quite enamored with Ryan. Joceline and Tess would be discovered six months after the birth of Tess's son and after years of hiding from her persuers they were brutal once they had found Joceline and while Tess hid in a closet keeping her son quiet the attackers would kill Joceline and her two sons and end the line of House Tourounde with them. History Early History Ceremony of the Wolf Finding Love Ryan would return to Hillsbrad on his seventeenth birthday where he would be extatic to rejoin his family of whom he had not seen in some time. Tess Greymane had never left, but was feeling extremely isolated following her ceremony of the Wolf and the fact that her family was telling her that they needed her to marry which was something that she was completely not ready for yet. The two would first meet at the Market of Hillsbrad where Tess Greymane went to every week with her uncle Viktor Greymane of whom she felt a connection to since as a bastard he was not a sufferer of the disease of Worganism, but also because he was the only one she had ever met who didn't treat her differently due to her name. For Ryan's part he was trying to get to know his siblings again and accompanied his sister Rosa and her husband to the market where his sisters husband's family owned a stall at the market. The two would get to talking as Tess had not seen Ryan since he was ten and they were going to school together at the Temple of the Dragon in Hillsbrad and finding the conversation came easy with Ryan she would not put up walls with him the wa y she did with most, and the two found themselves drifting in the market together. Learning Truth Unknown to Tess Ryan was let into the secret of their condition, and he and Tess grew closer after Liam placed him in charge of her defence. Following Liam Greymane telling Ryan Heyern of their secret, he tasked Ryan with protecting Tess from what they told him was a very credible threat against her life. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. 'Family Members' Genn Greymane Death.jpg|Genn Greymane - Father|link=Genn Greymane 'Relationships' Joceline_Tourounde_Cover_Front_Amazing.jpg|'Joceline Tourounde' - - - - Ally - - - - Joceline and Tess met eachother after Joceline would rescue Tess in the forest of Heyern and then protected her while Tess was pregnant, and their relationship continued until she was murdered by members of House Lavounde sparking Tess to take vengeance on them.|link=Joceline Tourounde Ryan Heyern See Also : Ryan Heyern POV Role Category:Vandal Category:People Category:House Greymane Category:Worgen Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:POV Character